The present invention relates generally to an improved tape supply cartridge for use with a lettering apparatus or type composing system, and more particularly, to a tape supply cartridge for housing a supply of lettering tape and supplying the same to a lettering station in the above-mentioned apparatus. In the preferred embodiment, the cartridge also includes a supply of lettering ribbon and means for advancing the same toward the lettering station. Further features of the present invention include an improved tape and ribbon advancement and alignment means, an improved means preventing free wheeling of the ribbon supply and improved means for interfacing the cartridge with the apparatus.
Typical prior art printing apparatus and type composing systems including tape supply cartridges therefor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,507, 3,912,064, 4,015,700, 4,226,547, 4,243,333 and 4,402,612. Each of the machines described in these patents includes a printing or lettering station, a raised character positionable into alignment at such station, means for providing a printing or lettering force and means associated with the cartridge for appropriately advancing the tape and ribbon. Although the prior tape supply cartridges function satisfactorily in many applications, the cartridge of the present invention embodies several improved features. These features include a improved means for supplying and advancing the tape and ribbon to the lettering station for proper alignment, improved means preventing free wheeling of the ribbon supply and various improved means for interfacing the cartridge with the apparatus.